Holding Your Hand
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: She'll always be there, through thick and thin, holding his hand. AU. Percabeth. Fluff :


**This is just something I came up with really fast. Seriously wrote it in half and hour. Sorry if some parts don't make sense. It's a little late and I'm kind of loopy and tired...**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! (but I wish I did...)**

**Age Seven**

Percy gulped. He was standing on his school's playground, staring up at the horror before him. The rocks crunched silently under his shoes as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. His shaggy black hair fell across his forehead to the bridge of his nose, covering his frightened sea-green eyes. The piece of equipment seemed to mock the seven year old, practically laughing at him for his fear.

Percy could just see it. He would get a burst of confidence and blindly climb up the bars to the very top. Then he would get there and his foot would slip, or his hand would give out, and he would ultimately fall to his death to the cold, rock-covered ground.

What could you say? Seven year olds have amazing imaginations.

He stared up at the jungle gym, a twisting maze of cold, steel bars. They smirked at him, daring him to climb. Percy took a deep breath and, making sure his shoes were tied (the first time he'd tried the jungle gym, his shoe lace had caused his demise), he ambled up and grasped the first bar that was waist high on him. The cold steel shocked him, and he could practically feel his heart stop at the thought that he could die in the next five minutes.

He couldn't do this. He was too young to die! He had so much to live for!

"Come on, Percy! You can do it!"

Percy glanced back and saw Annabeth, his best friend, grinning encouragingly at him. There was a gap in her mouth from recently losing a tooth, but that didn't make her smile any less bright.

Percy didn't want to look like a coward in front of her. But…he wanted to live!

"I can't do it!" he cried back, releasing the bars. He felt ashamed. He couldn't do it.

Suddenly, he felt a small grasp his. He looked up and saw Annabeth smiling at him, her golden locks barely touching her shoulders.

"We'll do it together," she announced, clutching his hand.

Percy blinked, then smiled. "Okay," he nodded.

Together they climbed the steel bars, never once breaking contact (which was quite a feat in itself). When they were near the top, however, Percy hesitated. This was the part he dreaded, even with Annabeth at his side.

"Come on, Percy. You can do it," she assured him.

With her encouragement, Percy realized that yes, yes he could. What was a couple more feet? Oh, he would show this jungle gym just who it was messing with.

And show it he did.

Percy, with a new burst of confidence, climbed to the very top, sitting on the large square beside his best friend, still holding her hand.

And lo and behold, he hadn't fallen to his death.

* * *

**Age Seventeen**

Percy fixed the collar of his shirt for the umpteenth time that night. He was in the car with Annabeth, his best friend and girlfriend.

"Percy, stop it. You look fine," she assured him, slapping his hands away.

His hands rested on his thighs for all of five seconds before he ran them through his hair nervously. Of course, his hair was still rebelling against him and refused to look halfway decent. Instead, it stuck up at odd angels and fell into his eyes.

"Percy, seriously. You're starting to make me nervous."

Percy took a shaky breath. "Yeah, well, you would be too if you were in my spot."

Annabeth sighed to herself. There was no point in trying to convince him. His mind was already set.

Percy tapped his fingers restlessly against the arm rest. What exactly was he doing?

Oh, just about the most nerve-wracking thing a guy has to experience with his girlfriend: meeting her parents.

Percy was well aware that her mom and dad had gotten a divorce how many years ago. That still didn't mean it was any less scary.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Percy," Annabeth deadpanned. "They've known you since Kindergarten. It's not that big of a deal."

"But it _is,_ because in Kindergarten, I wasn't your boyfriend."

"Oh Percy…"

Annabeth interlocked their hands, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

And maybe he was, but with Annabeth holding his hand, he knew things weren't going to be that bad.

* * *

**Age Twenty-Seven**

"Push, Annabeth!"

Annabeth screamed in pain as she did what her doctor told her to do. Currently in the hospital, Annabeth was giving birth to her and Percy's first child.

Damn, after seeing something that Percy definitely did _not_ want to see, he couldn't believe he did this to Annabeth. He felt like an asshole, making her go through this pain.

Percy was dressed in scrubs as he stood at the beside faithfully by his wife. What he really wanted to do was sprint out of the room and empty his guts in the nearest trash can. But, because he loved her so much (or was it the guilt he felt?), he stayed right by her side, successfully fighting off the urge to faint.

Honestly, it should have been physically impossible for a woman to have a kid.

"I HATE YOU PERCY!"

Percy winced as his wife screamed at him. He knew she didn't mean it. Just doing whatever it took to get through the pain…

Hearing Annabeth scream again caused him to flinch. Damn, she could scream.

Then, risking all feeling in his hand, he grasped her hand, knowing she needed him. Right away, he knew how stupid of an idea that was because she gripped his hand in such a death squeeze, his hand was starting to turn purple. He wanted to cry out in pain himself, but, him being the man that he was, he just bit his lip and prayed that it wouldn't have to be amputated.

Throughout his whole life, Annabeth had been the one holding his hand. She had always been there for him step by step through all his problems. She was always there through thick and thin, always pushing him to do his best. She was his best friend. She was always helping him, holding his hand.

But now, she needed him. She needed him to reassure _her_ that everything was going to be all right.

And he would. He would always be there to hold her hand when _she_ needed _him._

**Sweet fluff :] I love it. Really short, but to the point.**

**On a different note: I've been thinking about posting a forum where you guys tell me what you want me to write. You guys tell me the pairing, the idea, whatever you want me to know, and I can do my best to write a one-shot. I want to know what you lovely readers want to read. So what do you think? Should I post a forum like that? Let me know by review or PM.**

**I was searching through pictures for my avatar, and I googled Percy Jackson and, of course, Logan Lerman came up. I came up with a few conjectures.**

**Logan Lerman: sexybeast.**

**Alexandra Daddario: not even that pretty. **

**Brandon T. Jackson: when did Grover become black?**

**I've always pictured Beckendorf as being black (or just very, very tan...).**

**Anyways, I've never seen the movie, and I don't think I ever will just because of Annabeth not looking like Annabeth. Stupid excuse, but it's true. **

**Now I'm just rambling. I'm sorry. Please REVIEW! Don't forget to tell me what you think about my forum idea!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
